


90 Minutes

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies 2001 2003), Witchblade (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Tomb Raider crossover - Fast motorcycles, guns, magic, two beautiful women and 90 Minutes...---I think Warrior Nun is a modern and less sexy version of Witchblade. Just my POV. This fic is ollld.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Sara Pezzini, Sara Pezzini/Lara Croft
Kudos: 2





	90 Minutes

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is based on the Witchblade TV series and the first Tomb Raider movie... Seen both, but it has been a good while, so artistic license is to be expected...  
 **FANDOMS/PAIRING:** Witchblade/Tomb Raider Sara Pezzini/Lara Croft  
  


**90 Minutes**

  
**By The Raven**

Sara Pezzini felt her senses pick up and stand at attention when the door of the bar she was in opened. Having learned the hard way not to ignore them anymore, she looked up to see just who had walked in.

A tall woman, dressed similarly to herself in motorcycle clothes and carrying a black motorcycle helmet walked into the main bar area, and easily and instantly captured the entire attention of the bar.

One would have to be dead, for several months probably, not to notice this woman, Sara mused as she took in the woman's features. Dark hair, regal, almost arrogant features and an air of supreme confidence radiated off the woman. That and she was drop dead gorgeous...

Sara's well trained and keen eyes also picked up on the fact that the dark haired woman was packing some serious heat...

As if sensing her perusal, the woman looked directly at Sara, seeming to see right through her in the few long moments that the intense gaze lasted. Not accustomed to being scrutinized quite so intently by such an exotic looking creature, Sara sipped her mineral water and tried to clear her thoughts.

Why were her senses, her intuition and the Witchblade as well, all a-buzz anyway?

As she watched, Sara saw one of the regular denizens, a real pest of a man, approach the woman and she could only mentally shake her head, obviously the man had no sense. He had tried it on Sara as well, but her .9 mm under his jaw had convinced him that he should go and try something else; it had been a grumpy day for her when the stupid fool had crossed her path and crossed her at the same time.

Tensing automatically, readying to leap into the melee if one erupted, though she seriously doubted that the dark haired beauty would need any help if the shit did hit the fan...

A moment later, Sara saw a lightning quick move that caused even her to blink in surprise as the dark haired woman stopped the man's hand from even trying to touch her and brought him to his knees.

Rising slightly, Sara saw half a dozen of the man's drinking buddies rise up and saw the dark haired woman flash them a decidedly dangerous look.

The New York City Detective felt her loins clench unexpected as she witnessed the extremely predatory move and that caused her to hesitate and in that moment, the man who was still on his knees was carelessly flung aside as the woman stalked forward into the bar, blithely ignoring the potential threat of the 6 amigos around her.

It was almost like she was looking for a fight...

When the woman flashed her a lazy, 'devil-may-care' grin, Sara felt her face automatically respond in kind and felt the heat in her loins gather in intensity.

A moment later, the fight was on and Sara felt the Witchblade basically throw her into the midst of it, not that she was an unwilling participant or anything, not this time anyway...

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sara stumbled out of the bar laughing, exhilarated by the fight and by the woman at her side. She still did not know the dark haired beauty's name, but she did not care, she only knew that she wanted her, bad...

The woman smiled at her, seeming to enjoy her mirth before turning and walking towards a powerful looking motorbike, which she straddled in a move that made Sara forget how to breathe.

"Catch me if you can..." Came the teasing lilt, the tone hinting at an exotic accent.

With those words, the dark haired woman fired up the powerful motor of the bike and roared off into the street, leaving Sara several moments behind but certainly up for the challenge.

A moment later, Sara was powering off after her quarry and the chase was on...

Quickly catching sight of her quarry, Sara melted herself with her bike and felt her mind focus as her body responded to the thrill of the chase and the vibrations of the powerful machine beneath her. She had no real idea why she was chasing this woman through the streets of New York, but she had no intention of stopping, not until she caught her.

Perhaps it was the Witchblade, but Sara also knew that it was herself too and that was all that mattered right now.

The dark haired beauty was quite clearly a skilled rider, her ability easily matching, if not superseding Sara's own, but if that was the case, Sara's desire was more than making up for it and in very little time, the two women were driving illegally fast and with insane recklessness, leaving the center of the city and quickly filtering into the outskirts, the late night traffic favoring them as they sped through the night...

* * *

Almost 45 minutes later, Sara slowed down her bike and gradually drew to a halt. She knew that the dark haired woman had pulled up somewhere near there...

As if summoned by her thoughts, Sara heard the voice of her pursuer and her prey, just as she switched off the ignition of her bike and swung her leg over the powerful machine.

"Well, now that you caught me, what are you going to do with me?" The bedroom voice of the dark haired siren scorched Sara's body as she moved towards the woman who was casually leaning against her own, now silent, motorbike.

"I'm sure I can think of something suitable..." Came Sara's reply as she moved towards the other woman, her mind completely focused on one thing.

Not pausing in her movement, Sara wrapped her arms around the woman who had by now, become the focus of her most singular obsession and kissed her, her touch neither gentle nor patient.

Immediately, she felt herself enveloped by strong arms and then the dark haired woman was kissing her back, her mouth and tongue and body, causing Sara to lose whatever vestiges of sanity she might have had left.

"I want you..." Sara murmured into their kiss, her hands traveling under the other woman's clothing, her leg pushing its way between that of her seductress.

A sharp bite that caused a coppery taste to join their kiss was her reward as strong fingers dug into her clothing, into her body and a few heartbeats later, the two women were desperately pulling at zippers and holsters and buttons, as everything except for the desire to get to eachother's bodies forgotten.

As Sara felt nimble fingers move into her tight leather pants and then into her body, she felt herself collapse against the woman and her bike and in what felt like moments, was experiencing the most powerful orgasm she had ever known as her body succumbed to what appeared to be its one true desire.

Gasping for breath and feeling arms holding her up with ease, Sara quickly moved her own hands to take what she knew was hers alone, this woman, at this moment, right now...

* * *

Half an hour later, Sara finally spoke again.

"What is your name?" Sara's voice was hoarse, from desire and from disuse.

"Lara." Came the soft reply, accompanied by a gentle kiss as the woman in her arms gentled her hold and almost snuggled into Sara's half naked body...

Sara knew that this moment, was just now and any possible future was well neigh impossible, but as she kissed Lara again, she knew for certain, that at this moment, she was completely in love with this exotic and drop dead sexy woman and that part of her would always be Lara's and no one else's...

It was a good day to be alive...

**The End** ****


End file.
